Mother Nature
Mother Nature is the goddess of life, fertility, weather and natural forces, and undoubtedly the most powerful magical being in the Wizards of Waverly Place Universe. She has to keep the balance of the natural forces of Earth and has found that to be hard due to pollution. Biography In the ancient times Mother Nature was widely worshipped by humans and she tended to dress a lot more natural, but she came to realize people didn't take her seriously so she took a more goth look to frighten people. As humanity evolved into science, their actions begun to affect the environment and Mother Nature became more stressed. When Wizard in training Justin Russo begun to mess with the weather, Mother Nature punished him by perpetual personal rain clowd. She later lifted it but asked the Russo family to take a pro-environment stand. Personality Mother Nature has a strict and bossy personality. She despises when people question her work or mess with nature, but she also has a softer and comprehensive side, and even admitted that she overreacted. Powers Mother Nature is without doubt the most powerful character shown in the series, possessing a lot of raw power. She can use powers without need of a tool, such as a wand and can use magic whenever she wants to. Her many powers are: *'Geokineis:' Mother nature has the anility ti control the way that minerals move by using physic powers *'Magic:' Her magic is more powerful the a full wizards magic...she does not need the aid of a wand or even spells. *'Power control:' When she casts her spell on Justin it was unable to be undone by any Wizards magic.....it could not be undone by a full wizard nor Professor Crumbs, not even the Rinaldi's wand. *'Knowledge:' Not a power in itself but Mother nature is probably the wisest character in the series, more than even Proffesor Crumbs. *'Invisibility via magic' *'Invincibility:' Mother Nature cannot be beaten by Wizards, Angels, Genies, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, Goblins, Cuccuys, Elves, or even Giants. *'Zoolingualism:' She is capable of communicating with animals. *'Ecokinetic Invisibilty:' She can camouflage herself in nature. *'Animal Morphing:' She is capable of transforming into any animal she desires. *'Celestial Manipulation:' She is capable of controlling celestial bodies such as planets. *'Immortality:' Mother Nature never ages, nor can she ever be killed. *'Full Wizards Magic:' Her magic is equal to or perhaps more powerful than that of a full Wizard *'Resistance to Magically Induced Morality:' "' Since Mother nature is a godess she cannot be influenced by any type of Angel of Darkness or Guardian Angel. *'Wish Granting:' "'Like Genies mother nature can also grant wishes *'Elementalkinesis: '''Mother Nature can control all forces of nature and bend them to her will. She was capable of creating a storm only over Justin Russo and claimed to be capable of giving him his own personal earthquake. *'Teleportation: Mother Nature can teleport to any location she desires. *'''Cryokinesis: "'Mother nature can control ice and snow *'Heat Manipulation:' Mother nature has the power to manipulate heat. *'Telekinesis: '''She is capable of moving things with her mind *'Flight: She is also capable of flying *'''Aeorokenises: Mother nature can control the forces of air and wind. *'Rock Manipulation:' She is capable of summoning extremely large and heavy rocks to her will. *'Pyrokineis:' Mother nature can control fire. *'Hydrokinises: '''She can control water and other liquids. *'Electrokineis:' She can summon and control electricity and lightning. *'Enhanced scenes:' Do to having Collation over wildlife mother nature is capable of having the same capabilities as animals such as enhanced senses *'Atmokinesis:' Mother Nature has absolute control over the weather *'Control over Wildlife:' Mother nature has the Power to control animals. *'Argokinesis:' She can control all forms of plant life. *'Nature Awareness: She was. capable of sensing Justin (and later [Russo|Alex) tampering with the weather. List of Appearences *Don't Rain on Justin's Parade- Earth''' Category:Magical creatures